Stronger Than You
by Tsuray
Summary: Saki didn't know what she'd gotten into. Now she had to pay for it, and it had to be done by Ryuko's hands, or her own. What was her decision? The outcome lies ahead...rated T, just in case.


**Ok, I'm back with another fanfic. This time, it's a one shot. Look up Stronger Than You Response by Starbeeam. The Frisk version. You'll understand why. ;) Also, disclaimer! I DO NOT OWN UNDERTALE OR THE SONG LYRICS. I JUST OWN SAKI AND RYUKO CUZ THEY'RE MY OCs for ANIME AND GAMES.**

 _I didn't know what, I got into..._

 _Somehow I can't go back even if I really wanted to,_

 _So what more could I do?_

 _Here in the end it's just me and you._

Saki picked up the knife once again. Her eyes were void of emotion. She couldn't think as she saw her reflection in the shiny piece of stainless steel. When she looked up, there was Ryuko, standing there with mixed anger and angst showing on his face. He didn't want to fight her, but he had to in order to get through to her.

 _I never wanted to play by all the rules,_

 _A knife in hand, I am playing out the part of the fool._

 _So here we go, you can judge me thoroughly,_

 _It's too late for apologies._

It was all because of one fight those two had that made Saki use her power of resetting. She wanted to go back to that fight and fix it right, but instead she ended up restarting her entire relationship with Ryuko. She also had to finish what she started. Saki couldn't reset otherwise. At least, that's what she thought.

 _Go ahead and just hit me since you're able,_

 _We know my determination is unstable._

Ryuko and she were fighting with everything they had. Saki kept missing the hits and he kept lifting her soul and crushing it, much to his sadness and regret.

 _I'm not even mad because I keep on dying,_

 _But I don't even know why I'm trying!_

It was true, she didn't know. Saki lost sight of the reason why she was doing all this. Was it for her sake, his sake, or for an entirely different reason? She couldn't tell as she was being lifted away and speared against a sharp object. Saki's soul had broken once again. As her soul broke, she imagined how everything was before she got herself into a mess.

 _This isn't what I want, yet it's what I asked for._

 _Curiosity, over all my morals._

 _I took away our perfect, happy ending._

 _Resetting the world despite the warnings._

Everything was perfect at that time. If only Saki had listened to Ryuko's pleas of stopping. Instead of her curiosity and anger taking over her.

 _Right now I'm made, of,_

 _LOVE..._

 _Aaah..._

 _LOVE..._

 _LOVE..._

 _Aaah..._

 _LOVE..._

Saki once again reset, and she was back with the knife in her hand. In the back of her mind, she was thinking of the last timeline.

 _I know who you are._

 _You remember who I am._

 _We knew that once in a timeline,_

 _We had grown to be good friends._

Saki and Ryuko never fought. In fact, they both even went so far as to have a crush on each other. They spent time together at their favourite eating place, and hung out with their group of friends all the time. They took pictures wi each other to keep as memories, and they also went on plenty of dates as well.

 _Yet I killed your brother, without giving him a chance._

 _Every time you throw me down, I hope you kill me once again._

When she moved to the new timeline though, Saki had unfortunately killed many of her own friends, including her own crush's brother, who wasn't very lucky to be killed. When Saki moved on, Ryuko had found his dead brother lying in the snow. After having a good cry, Ryuko's eye glowed dark green. It was time for his vengeance.

Now here, in the judgement hall, we have him, versus her. Throwing her around out of anger, and killing her soul with agony. He loved her. He loved her.

But he hated her.

 _Go ahead and just hit me since you're able,_

 _All the sin that I can feel is unbearable._

 _If I could only hit you once it would be over,_

 _But the consequences last forever._

Saki felt her sins crawling on her back. All the murders she'd made, every scream or cry of pain that came when she stabbed them, and Ryuko's face in front of her, made everything much more overwhelming. But it wasn't all her. The evil Kana was to blame as well, manifesting inside Saki. Both had teamed up, and unbeknownst to the poor girl, she was under Kana's control. Although Saki didn't know that completely.

Hitting Ryuko should've been really easy. Seeing as he only had 1 Atk and 1 Def. But...

That was easier said than done. Ryuko wouldn't let that happen. Not as long as that would make Saki move forward even more if he was killed.

 _The flowers are in bloom,_

 _As the birds will tell._

 _It's a beautiful day to be burning in Hell._

Inside her head, Saki was crying. She wanted to go away from all this. She wanted to reset, this time, to go back to the pacifist route.

But her body wouldn't let her, no, Kana wouldn't let her.

 _You gave me advice,_

 _I chose genocide,_

 _But I know how to make it right..._

Using all of her strength, Saki was able get out of Kana's influence and press the Mercy button. When Ryuko killed her soul at that moment, Kana was frustrated to the point that she gave up on Saki, leaving her body. All that was left was Saki and her bloody wound. Ryuko kneeled to the ground, weeping, relieved that it was finally over. Before the reset came to be for pacifist, Saki said, or rather sang, other last words before going to the new timeline.

 _I am made, of,_

 _LOVE..._

 _Aaah..._

 _But I'll give up for you..._

 _LOVE..._

 _Aaah..._

 _LOVE..._

 _But I'll give up for you..._

The new timeline began, with everyone alive once again, and Saki was able to first find the one she wanted to see the most. Ryuko.

 _LOVE..._

 _Aaah..._

 _LOVE..._

 _But I'll give up for you..._

 _LOVE..._

 _Aaah..._

 _LOVE..._

 **THE END**


End file.
